Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps
Gran Turismo 6 |type = Real World Circuit |roadway = Tarmac |length = 4.352 miles }} Spa-Francorchamps is a circuit in Eastern Belgium, which features in Gran Turismo 5 as part of the first set of DLC, released on 18 October 2011. It is also available in Gran Turismo 6, with weather and a day/night cycle, which can be used to recreate the real-life 24-hour race. Sector 1 The Spa-Francorchamps begins with a short run from the start line to a very tight, off-camber, right-hand hairpin (La Source). In reality, this is a very risky overtaking spot which usually results in multiple collisions at the start of a race. Out of La Source, the track proceeds downhill, past the pit-lane exit, before reaching the most famous corner on the circuit, Eau Rouge. This corner, named after the red water stream which runs alongside the track at this point, is a steep, sweeping uphill right hand turn, leading into a blind left hander at the crest (Raidillon). Following this is the long 1.2 mile Kemmel Straight, climbing steeply uphill to the end of sector 1. Sector 2 Sector 2 begins just before the heavy braking zone for Les Combes, a mid-speed right-left-right switchback which requires a lot of skill. Braking problems are not uncommon here, as the brakes are cold having not been used since La Source. Out of Les Combes is a short run to Bruxelles, a very tricky, off-camber right hander which steeply falls away towards the outside of the track. As a result, drivers running wide here will have a hard time staying out of the gravel trap. This then leads downhill into a fast left hander. Following this is a short straight, ending in Pouhon. Pouhon is a very fast double-apex left hander. It is quite common for inexperienced drivers to outbrake themselves on this tricky corner and run wide. Fortunately there is plenty of tarmac runoff. After a short climb lies the campus chicane. Taken at medium speed, taking the correct line here is imperative, because a driver taking too much from the right hander is compromised into the left hander. The left turn of Campus leads almost directly into the braking zone for Stavelot, a tight right-hander which marks the end of the very long Sector 2. Sector 3 Following Stavelot is a short straight leading to a high-speed right hander (Paul Frere). This corner is often taken flat out, as are the next two. First of these is a slight left hander, followed by a much tighter left (Blanchimont) which can also be take flat out in a well set up car. At the end of this section is a very heavy braking zone for a very tight right-left chicane (originally called Bus-Stop, now simply Chicane following numerous changes). The very tight pit lane entry now appears on the right, as the main track straightens out to the finish line. Winners Notes Gallery SpaFrancorchamps.jpg Category:Tracks Category:GT5 Circuits Category:Pages to add a talk page to (temp) Category:European Circuits Category:Circuits with a real-life 24-hour race Category:Circuits with weather Category:GT6 Circuits Category:Real World Circuits Category:GT5 DLC Circuits Category:Belgian Circuits Category:Circuits with time-change Category:Circuits with a real-life 1000 km race Category:F1 Circuits